Wavefront aberrations in the eye's optics degrade vision. These aberrations, including many higher order aberrations that are not corrected by conventional spectacles, are especially severe in patients with keratoconus and in patients who have had penetrating keratoplasty. Accurate measurement and correction of these higher order aberrations could result in substantial improvements in vision. However, little wave aberration data can be obtained from patients with these conditions, primarily because existing wavefront sensors have too small a dynamic range to measure the large aberrations in these eyes. Moreover, even if measurements were available, there are few available therapeutic alternatives. The research objectives of this bioengineering research project are to develop a robust wavefront sensor, with a large dynamic range, that will reliably diagnose the wave aberrations in highly aberrated eyes, and to develop a customized contact lens that can compensate for most of these aberrations. The key to expanding the dynamic range of the wavefront sensor is the use of a translational plate that increases spacing between wavefront sensing spots. The key to developing the contact lens is the use of high-power laser ablation of the contact lens based on the measurements with the wavefront sensor.